


Second First Kiss

by DopamineX



Series: You’re My First, My Forever [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Added a chapter 2 coz I’m soft rn, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happened between One and Only but can be read as stand-alone, Hyunwoo is 15 & Hyungwon is 14, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shownu and Hyungwon are whipped for each other, Sleepovers, Yup it’s utterly and completely fluff, for the second time, what’s new lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon and Hyunwoo share their first kiss, for the second time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyungwoniie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/gifts).

> Yet another fic for my babies Ash & Dany! I love you both!
> 
> The events of this fic happen in between my fic called [One and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388985). This can be read as standalone though. But feel free to read the other one as well.
> 
> Btw, Shownu would turn 15 that year & Hyungwon is 14 in this fic

Hyunwoo stared at Hyungwon’s lips, biting down on his own bottom lip, the gaming console in his hands forgotten. 

“Hyung, you aren’t even trying anymore! I’m beating you so easily! And I’m supposed to suck at this game!” Hyungwon swayed to his side as he knocked Hyunwoo’s car off the track. “Aaa! _ And _I won!” Hyungwon smirked, watching the older’s car crash into the nearby barn, before turning to Hyunwoo. “Hyung, you aren’t listening to me.. You didn’t even play at the end!” The older just stared at him in a daze, his eyes having a dreamy glaze over them.

“Hey, hyung. Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Hyungwon snapped his fingers in front of Hyunwoo’s eyes, who shook himself out of his daydreaming. The console fell from his hands to the floor with a clatter.

Hyunwoo’s eyes went down to the piece of plastic on the floor before going back up to Hyungwon. More specifically, to his plush lips.

The older gulped noticeably and shifted closer to the younger on the bed, his hand going to Hyungwon’s thigh.

Hyungwon saw where his hyung gaze was aimed at and stayed completely still, his heart racing. His gaze flicked between the hand casually resting on his thigh - burning the skin, his short shorts having completely ridden up his thigh, bunched up with his underwear - and Hyunwoo’s eyes, which were slightly unfocused, having a dreamy quality.

Hyunwoo leaned in slowly, his nose brushing Hyungwon’s cheek. The younger closed his eyes, unconsciously holding his breath.

Finally, what felt like forever but was probably just some seconds, Hyunwoo closed the distance between their lips and softly kissed Hyungwon.

Hyungwon held his breath and did nothing as tingles shot up and down his body, making his toes curl.

Hyunwoo kissed him again. Once, twice, thrice before swiping his tongue over Hyungwon’s bottom lip. 

The younger’s heart thudded loudly, his mind screaming at him to kiss his hyung back but body not cooperating, preferring to stay frozen.

But Hyunwoo didn’t give up, as if he knew Hyungwon wanted to kiss him back, but couldn’t get his lips moving just yet.

He moved in even closer and gently tangled his fingers of the hand not resting on the younger’s thigh, in Hyungwon’s luscious black hair, which he had started growing longer, now almost reaching his shoulders. 

He pulled back a little and Hyungwon opened his eyes slowly, staring into Hyunwoo’s in a daze. Hyunwoo looked at him like he was his whole world and Hyungwon didn’t know what to do with that observation. 

His heart was thudding loud enough for him to feel his pulse throughout his body. He felt his pulse even in his head, in his scalp and Hyunwoo probably felt it underneath his fingers, which were alternating between slightly pulling at and carding through his hair. The younger let out a low groan at the feeling which made him shiver a little.

Hyunwoo leaned in once again and they closed their eyes, breathing heavily, breathes fanning on each other’s lips. The older softly kissed Hyungwon’s plush lips again, so gently as if the younger were made of fragile glass.

Hyungwon relished the feeling of Hyunwoo’s pillow-like lips pressed against his, moving against his.

This time he kissed back, just as tenderly. He slowly sucked on Hyunwoo’s cherry-like plump bottom lip. The Lord knew he had dreamed about sucking on it way too many times for it to be normal or healthy.

But the kiss ended soon as the older pulled back, smiling shyly at him.

Hyungwon wanted to groan in frustration and his hand seemed to move on its own as it grabbed the older’s shirt and pulled him back in.

Hyunwoo let out a surprised gasp when their faces were mere inches away from each other once again.

Hyungwon started to turn a deep shade of red as his hyung stared at his lips but didn’t move to close the distance.

And Hyungwon’s fourteen-year-old-self didn’t have the guts to press their lips together.

His hand, which held a bit of Hyunwoo’s shirt scrunched up in its fist, shook before dropping to his side.

Immediately Hyunwoo’s eyes widened before he leaned in for a quick peck and then pulled away completely, the tips of his ears turning red.

Any other time, Hyungwon would’ve teased the older by calling him adorable and super cute, only to have Hyunwoo smack him while muttering “shut up” shyly. 

But right now, Hyungwon wasn’t in a better state as his heart fluttered in his chest from his second first kiss.

He had shared his first kiss ever, at the tender age of five, with his Hyunwoo hyung, whose six year old self had kissed him because he’d seen his parents do it. Because his parents had seemed to like it.

Hyungwon wasn’t too mad. Or at all, really. Because he’d had a crush on Hyunwoo since.. as far as memory served!

Or honestly, since a little before he’d turned thirteen while his hyung had been yet to turn fourteen. 

He’d just felt it someday. And Hyunwoo was his first real crush. Not even any girl had attracted him the way his Hyunwoo hyung had. And now, Hyunwoo probably liked him back?! _Bloody hell_, Hyungwon was _freaking out!_

Now here they were, one year from then. Hyunwoo would turn fifteen next month while Hyungwon had turned fourteen in January.

Though Hyungwon wasn’t mad at the older, not even close to it, he was freaking the fuck out about just having his first kiss!

Well, second. 

Whatever! It was his first since his first when he had practically been a baby. That was innocent, when neither of them knew what it meant to kiss someone on the lips the way they’d had, albeit super awkwardly. 

His crush had just kissed him, goddammit! He wanted to squeal into a pillow, but couldn’t do it with Hyunwoo right there next to him, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands.

Hyungwon hoped the older didn’t regret his actions. And that he had kissed him because he actually liked Hyungwon _ that way _ at least a little bit. Not just because he liked his thick lips that the older occasionally commented about and even touched.

He peeked another glance at the older, who also looked up at him at the same time. Their eyes met and Hyungwon blushed even harder.

The older grinned as he shifted extremely close, their sides touching, and slung his arm around his shoulders. They both stretched their legs out and Hyunwoo draped one leg over Hyungwon’s.

Hyungwon whined and dropped his face into his palms. Hyunwoo giggled in his ear cutely as he pulled the younger even closer to his side.

“You know, you’re really adorable. And so handsome.” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear and Hyungwon whined again as he removed his hands from his face only to elbow Hyunwoo in the gut. Not hard though. 

He was thrilled that the older thought he was adorable - and handsome?! Oh my God, Hyungwon was going to combust! - and had kissed him because of that!

Hyunwoo squeaked from being elbowed while Hyungwon rolled over and buried his head into the pillow and squealed, Hyunwoo still being in the room damned.

Hyunwoo quickly got off the bed to turn the game off on the tv and climbed back onto the bed. 

He laid down on the bed, right beside Hyungwon, who still had his face buried in the pillow from how much he was _ still _blushing. And how much he wanted to continue squealing. He let out few more squeaks and squeals before shutting up from embarrassment and remembering Hyunwoo was still in the room, right next to him.

Hyunwoo grinned from ear to ear as he pulled the younger to his side and hugged him close.

Hyungwon suppressed a groan and ignored his burning face. 

Him blushing furiously didn’t matter.

Not when Hyunwoo kissed his forehead softly and cuddled him extremely close to his chest. 

He could hear the older’s heartbeat.

Hyunwoo’s heart was racing just as fast as his.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO write a Chapter 2! I HAD TO! Showhyung are just so soft 😭🥺💕  
And they’re just teens here! 15 & 14 years of age! Just.. 😭💕💕

Hyungwon laid there on his queen-sized bed at night staring at the ceiling, being unable to sleep for about two hours now. He had school in the morning. He had to wake up at six. And it was two in the morning, according to his digital bedside clock, and he just couldn’t sleep. Not even a wink.

His mind kept replaying his kiss earlier from the day with his Hyunwoo hyung. His memories kept making him blush as he gently traced his lips with his fingers. His hyung had really kissed him, right on the lips. Not just a tiny peck. But a real kiss.

God, Hyungwon didn’t know how to live with himself!  _ Urgh!  _ Hyungwon tossed and turned before settling on his side, facing Hyunwoo. The older had stopped by for a sleepover. Like always. They did that too often to keep count of. In fact, one set of the older’s uniform was always kept in Hyungwon’s cupboard ‘cause of how often the older spent the night in the younger’s house. And when that wasn’t the case, Hyunwoo would just bring a set when he came over.

Hyunwoo was on his back, definitely not asleep, The moonlight hit his face from the cracks in the curtains and his eyes were wide open as he, too, traced his lips with his fingers while staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

Hyungwon shifted a bit closer, their bodies not touching but bare centimetres away that if Hyunwoo turned and shifted even slightly, their bodies would have no space between them whatsoever.

Hyunwoo felt the shift on the bed and turned around slowly, both of them now lying face to face.

The moonlight hit Hyungwon’s face, and the younger cast his eyes down as soon as their eyes met. Those beautifully long lashes fanned over his cheeks before those big, mesmerising eyes looked up and into Hyunwoo’s eyes again.

It was the most beautiful sight Hyunwoo had ever seen. It literally took his breath away and he let out a very tiny involuntary gasp. He was glad the darkness hid his blush as his heart started beating faster in his chest. He was just so… lost in those eyes as he continued staring back, itching to touch the younger, to bring him closer. 

He raised his hand to gently caress the younger’s cheek, his eyes observing and taking in every detail of the younger’s face, his reactions, the way the moonlight reflected off his deep brown eyes making them shine in the dark.

Hyungwon closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into Hyunwoo’s palm, his lips slightly parted.

Hyunwoo continued caressing the side of his face before making his decision. His mind had been going crazy since the afternoon when he had kissed the younger for the first time in nine years. He was thrilled that he had once again stolen the younger’s first kiss. Stolen it for real. For the second time. It wasn’t as innocent as it had been when they’d been kids.

His mind had kept replaying their kiss since then. The way the younger’s mouth had felt again his own, the way his best friend had blushed so cutely, the way he had squealed into the pillow and not giving a damn that Hyunwoo had been there right next to him to see him freak out. 

Hyunwoo was seriously… falling. Yes, that’s what this was. He was getting all consumed by his feelings for Hyungwon. It was overwhelming, yes. But somehow Hyunwoo felt calm. Not scared like he thought he would be.

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and closed the small distance between their lips. Hyungwon gasped against his mouth in surprise and his eyes shot open. 

Hyunwoo was kissing him again! He couldn’t believe it!

The older shifted closer, his chests now touching, as he lifted his free hand to gently card through the younger’s thick, soft black hair. Hyungwon let out a soft moan against Hyunwoo’s lips before kissing him back just as gently and slowly, this time his body reacting fast, unlike the first time.

They kissed softly, just lips, no tongue, not yet. The quiet of the night was filled with only the little sounds of their lips moving against each other tenderly.

Hyungwon hesitantly placed his shaking hand on Hyunwoo’s waist, planning on pulling the older closer. But he was scared. Scared of scaring his hyung away, in case that would be going too fast. But more scared that Hyunwoo would push him away and break the kiss. Hyungwon would hate himself if that happened.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he started taking his hand back. But before he could completely drop his hand back to his side, Hyunwoo’s hand, the one which had been caressing his cheek, shot down and placed the younger’s hand firmly on his waist as he himself moved in closer. Hyungwon’s heart soared as he wrapped his arm around the older’s waist, this time the shaking in his hand disappearing.

Hyunwoo hummed against his mouth in approval and Hyungwon felt his heart flutter, felt proud of himself for making a move on his own.

The older’s hand left the younger’s, the one on his waist, and went down. Down to the younger’s knee. He pulled Hyungwon’s leg up by his knee and moved in even closer so that the younger’s thigh bracketed his own thighs, his leg lying on top of both of Hyunwoo’s. Hyungwon let out a shocked moan that Hyunwoo readily swallowed. 

He was thankful the younger had worn his favourite short shorts that day. He let his fingers caress the smooth skin of the younger’s thigh. The fingers travelled up and down Hyungwon’s leg, as much length he could cover in his position. Hyunwoo had always admired the younger’s legs. They were so slim and shapely, so smooth like marble, yet so soft. The younger’s skin tone made them even more… appealing. And sexy. 

Hyunwoo was slipping in faster and faster. But he didn’t want to save himself from falling. His Hyungwon was worth it. Worth every feeling and emotion he had in him.

His best friend shivered against him. 

He felt Hyungwon tentatively try to deepen the kiss and Hyunwoo guided him through it, deepening the kiss for him. Hyungwon shyly tangled his free hand in older’s hair and carded through the soft strands. 

Hyungwon liked how confident Hyunwoo was, how he took what he wanted, how what he wanted was Hyungwon! He liked how he initiated things when Hyungwon couldn’t make himself do it, out of fear. He liked how Hyunwoo’s moves were so sure and firm. 

Yet, behind all that outer confidence, Hyungwon felt the older’s heart race against his own, and that comforted him. His hyung was just as nervous as he was. But he tried to overcome it for them. 

Hyungwon liked that. He liked that a lot.

Eventually they parted, gasping for much needed air. They stared into each other’s eyes as they tried to catch their breaths. Hyunwoo continued caressing the younger’s calf and thigh slowly. He felt goosebumps erupt all over the younger’s leg and he smiled softly at his best friend, who ducked his head and buried it in Hyunwoo’s neck, overcome with shyness. Small puffs of air hit his collarbones and he shivered as a tingle went up his spine. The hand on his waist travelled up to his back and pressed him even closer to the younger. They had no space between their bodies now. 

Suddenly, the moonlight wasn’t enough. He wanted to see his best friend properly. He wanted to admire his beauty to the fullest and moonlight did not do justice to his every feature. 

He removed his hand from the younger’s thigh and reached behind himself. He fumbled but eventually turned the bedside lamp on.

Immediately, the room flooded with yellow light and Hyunwoo covered his eyes. Hyungwon lifted his head from the older’s neck and Hyunwoo uncovered his eyes. They both squinted for a bit, Hyungwon looking perfectly adorable like he did in the mornings, when Hyunwoo woke him up for school when he had slept over. 

Soon, their eyes adjusted to the light and Hyunwoo rolled over and laid on top of the younger, who automatically wrapped his arms around his back as his eyes widened.

Hyunwoo smiled at him sincerely before he kissed his lips once again. Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them when Hyunwoo kissed his cheek softly, once, twice. He pulled back and gently poked his cheek with his finger, staring into his eyes fondly. Hyungwon had the best cheeks, so soft and fluffy and Hyunwoo loved poking and squeezing and pinching them. Always softly, of course. Something that soft should be treated just as softly.

The younger looked at Hyunwoo like his whole world revolved around him and.. the older’s breath hitched. He could see a deep emotion shining in the younger’s eyes and he did not let his brain process it. Not yet. He didn’t want any new labels just yet.

He immediately broke eye contact, as the unspoken emotion he saw overwhelmed him, and pressed a kiss to his best friend’s exposed collarbone. 

Hyungwon took his hands away from his back and instead, cupped the older’s face in his palms. Hyunwoo averted his gaze back to the younger’s eyes. He felt himself melting, drowning in those shining deep browns.

_ Dark chocolate,  _ his brain supplied.  _ Chocolate sauce. _

Trust his brain to think about food always. But this time it was accurate. To an extent. Hyunwoo supposed so anyway.

Hyungwon pulled his face down, their lips mere centimetres away from each other’s once again.

Hyunwoo understood what his gorgeous friend wanted but was too shy and a bit scared to do on his own.

He kissed Hyungwon into the pillow, starting softly, framing his face, with his arms pressed against the pillow below Hyungwon’s head. Chaste kisses turned to deeper ones. Their lips moved against each other’s in total sync, like they were made for one another.

After an immeasurable amount of time, after some hundred kisses more, they parted, breathing heavily and gazing into each other’s eyes, completely mesmerised with the other. 

Hyunwoo averted his gaze for a second and sighed as he looked at bedside digital clock.

3 am.

They had only three hours of sleep left. Not like they’d be able to sleep all that well. Not after what had just happened moments ago.

He sighed again and looked into Hyungwon’s eyes, which were slightly filled with disappointment.

They had to sleep. They had to end the day.

Hyunwoo smiled softly at the younger and pecked his lips briefly, and rested his forehead on the younger’s, with a promise of  _ more  _ later, more tomorrow. Hyunwoo knew that now that he had kissed Hyungwon so many times in just one day, now that he knew how it felt to kiss the younger, he’d never be able to stop himself from wanting more. More kisses, just  _ more.  _

Hyungwon got the message and smiled back at him sweetly.

Hyunwoo’s heart melted and he sighed dreamily, making Hyungwon giggle at his expression. 

He rolled off the younger and reached out to turn the night lamp off.

The room got plunged into darkness.

He reached over and pulled Hyungwon to his chest, wrapping his arms around his best friend. Hyungwon snuggled closer and into Hyunwoo’s chest, sighing contentedly. It really warmed Hyunwoo’s body and heart. It made him very, very happy.

This day had turned out to be the best day of his life. And so had the night.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles etched on both their faces.

*   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- 😭 I got deep in my feels okay! I reduced my nap time to write this and I extended my lunch time to edit this  
So i hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Cya next time 🐻🐢

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy. So please be sure to leave some if you like this fic!
> 
> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
